Soliloquies
by I'm-Modal-Soul
Summary: It's what one thinks, not say, that reveals their character.
1. Paradigm

It doesn't matter how I got here, really, it wouldn't change the outcome if I was in class or at home, I'll still be in this compromising place. I'm only an object, serving a purpose of others but lacking anything useful on my accord.

"Lisa."

Right, I am getting bullied. I never asked or did something to call for it ,.. so why?

Standing on top of a starting block with my school uniform, I aimlessly looked at the water showing my reflection.

I've already accepted what shall encompass my life, whether I'm here in this education environment or home where my mother resides.

_I wished everything disappeared._

"Lisa."

Another remark from one of the girls, I don't dare look at them, they're indistinguishable from one another. Despite not looking at them, they're smiling, amused of my suffering...

They howl and jeer at me to fly high, head into the water with no replacement for my uniform.

Reflexively I bit my lower lip, ready to resign and follow through on what would entertain them but offer nothing but misery for me.

Yeah, that's all I can do anyway...

"Hey...Watchda doing?"

Raising my head from the pool, I looked over to the source. A boy? The male uniform and dark brown hair. He's watching us by hanging on the wall that covers the perimeter of the pool. He looks entertained. Who is he?

Not only me, even the girls who orchestrated this act looks up in confusion. Questions such as who is this person or why was he here. Class will not start until a few minutes from now and no swim classes were around for the summer semester.

"Ah, this is what they call bullying right?"

Yeah, this is exactly what it is. It's plain to see from a first glance isn't it?

The accused bullies nonchalantly play it off, suggesting that I wished to swim and it brings happiness to me. One of them patted me on my back mildly. The force was enough to lose my balance on the starting board but I managed to recover.

"Really? Wearing clothes into the pool?"

No, I don't wish to do this. They set me up and under them like a pawn ready for capture by the enemy. And all a pawn can do is follow orders. My eyes shift elsewhere, my lip growing in pressure from my bite. I answered enough for him to hear.

**"Yeah...because I'm hot."**

A poor lie. I expect this small interruption to close with him retreating and leaving us alone. Then this daily hazing regime can continue.

"Me too!"

This boy who arrived smiled and recklessly leaped from the wall and sunk into the pool, leaving all of us in a daze. He wasn't the target of the bullying and yet he performed such an act.

He rose up and smiled brightly in my direction.

His smile...it was like the sun itself on a summer day.

I shifted my attention elsewhere. I saw another one, a student whom I haven't seen. Black hair, also male uniform. Wears glasses. A key feature however were his eyes and expression. He looked at the scene with a lack of emotion.

His eyes were like ice.


	2. Muse

The JSDF are under stress, rightfully so. A bomb destroying the Tokyo Metropolitan building would cause chaos regardless of enforcement. Yet, I'm here in archives. I am not assigned to the task. Hmph, I'm here for a reason and I'm a detective. A bunch of terrorists are no laughing matter. Despite that, things shouldn't escalate to that point.

Which is why I'm sitting on this comfortable couch, gripping a crossword puzzle in one hand and a pencil in the other. All I have to do is follow orders from the above like a pawn.

Yeah, last time I acted like a knight to bring things to light.

My reward was my authority restricted and demoted to oblivion. My life suffered not only for me but also for my family. I joined the force to stop controversy and save others who are in need. I did what the job description said on the tin, only brought with repercussions.

Alas, the difficulty of encountering a job with my history and education won't net me a gain either.

Until work comes my way, I'll whittle away by testing my intelligence.

Maybe it is fate for what occurred.

"Doing crosswords at a time like this Shibazaki?"

My partner in crime, Mukasa, tries to spark up a conversation. I look over to see him restlessly refreshing a page on a video sharing website. Guessing he's waiting for another cat video again.

"The First Division looks to be in trouble."

And does nothing for us here at the archives. As much as news may bring fun, we can't do anything. Or we'll be punished. I decide to respond

"Aren't you fooling around on the internet?" I ask.

Taking a look at the hint in the booklet in hand, I recall something.

"Hey, what's the instant pork ramen from 1987 that was reissued?"

"Hey, you shouldn't assume all fat people are experts on Carbs."

I stare at Mukasa briefly. He's thinking about something. Confidently, he answers.

"It's the Toppa Chikara Kusa Yantsuki Ramen."

I say nothing about his remarkable skill on recalling a Carbohydrate snack and started filling in the blank blocks.

"I'm serious, I'm trying to figure out Sphinx's next move."

Good luck on that I suppose.

"It's here!"

Maybe I spoke too soon.

I slowly shift my head to see the LCD monitor to watch this supposed video, two adolescent boys filling the screen. They marvel at their work and make light of their explosions from their previous attack. What follows is a riddle, a chance to stop a bomb and meant specifically for the police themselves.

"What walks on two legs, then four legs, then three legs. If you figure this out, the next bomb is yours." The video ends shortly after.

"The First Division won't be heading home early today." Mukasa sighs in sympathy for the other workers. I sigh also at this new challenge.

I work here at archives, no one expects anything from me. I shouldn't be doing anything more than file papers.

However...

I'm a detective at heart and a riddle is far more engaging than a crossword puzzle.

I place the booklet to the side and get up, sitting nearby Mukasa to power on the computer nearby

"Shibazaki? What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" I couldn't help but smile lightly to myself at what I'm about to do.

"I'm going to solve this riddle."


	3. Choice

Darkness envelopes my room. An accurate depiction of myself.

I'm arranging my clothes as I prepare to leave.

I just can't take it anymore.

Those two boys had labeled me an accomplice. Yeah, I'm not really worth much despite such a term. Even so, I felt...

I zip up my bag until it hits the end of the line, trying to think of a proper synonym.

**Content**.

Two terrorists trying to blow up areas of Japan aren't really friends. However, I can't help wanting to know them.

I was able to wash away my past misfortunes. I forgot entirely that I was getting bullied, I forgot how terribly I'm treated by my mother.

They destroyed my insufferable perception of living.

They gave me...

**Hope**.

As for my mother, I don't understand her. I try to help her, calm her down but she's overbearing to the point of psychotic. I can't turn to anyone for help.

Yeah, there's a limit I may handle until it tips over. I can't stay in this life anymore. I don't have a purpose. And no, not for others who seem determined to watch me suffer, no, a purpose I am sure I am able to claim for myself.

I check my phone, scrolling through the contact logs. I only see my mother's name as I scroll down on the rejected calls and texts until one catches my interest

The contact of which Hisami-kun called me on the day of their first attack.

I press the dial button on-screen.

Finding a needle in the haystack refers to the chances for him to answer. A few seconds pass and it skips right to voice mail. I didn't expect a response.

Like someone would whisk me away from this sinkhole of a life. I still had hope that I might be wrong this time.

I take hold of the bag in my arms, solidifying my resolve. Mustering up courage, I quietly look around, trying to keep my mother from figuring out what I had planned. I reach the front door in hopes to leave without a notice.

The heavy door sways open and creaks. Anxiety rushes inside me. The emotion doubled when I hear my mother is awake in her room. Instantly she asked if I was there. Her tone showed panic throughout her words.

I felt sick to my stomach but I know my ability to stay here shall break me. I rush pass the door, exiting the apartment I once called home and tried to find something, anything to not bring back this life I'm ready to throw it away.

* * *

><p>Afternoon<p>

I headed back into our apartment building, such a cozy place me and Nine own. He's still hung up about his past and I'm trying to cheer up the guy.

Cold, saw right through my exterior too. Can't say I blame him. I promised him to not get involved with her. Or try to at least. Speaking of Lisa...

I clutch the phone in my hands, looking at the app for maps and focus on the red marker moving in increments. The name above reads Lisa Mishima. Hm, did she leave? That's not the way to school either...

"What?" Nine returns from the terrace and glares at me.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I whimsically smiled at him.

If not for our computer highlighting breaking news, he would've interrogated me further. One cold glance after another, he looks at the screen.

"Seems like the police have something to say." He quickly takes a seat. I flash another look at my phone, seeing the distance rise slowly. Placing it in my back pocket, I refocus on our plan.

"...Yeah, let's see what they have in store."


	4. Savior

I told her the best case scenario, the best option for her and our plans. Things can only go down hill from here. Go home I say, it's dangerous here. Having a witness waltz freely around would mean trouble for us.

Her reaction was what made me second guess.

I never saw her face as she spoke her pain. Her troubles seems to stem from her life. The sound of disappointment and despair tug at my heart. I shouldn't be caring at all.

I know she was crying, the very last chance to be helped and was told otherwise.

I'm a terrorist anyways, I should be heartless monster with Nine to begin with.

However, after this plan succeeds...what is left for me and Nine?

We don't have much time. Less him than me.

Maybe it is selfish, maybe my interests are elsewhere than achieving a goal set in the past.

But what I've just heard at this very moment, her expression as if Sphinx were her only hope to live...

I clutch the fence with my hands, knowing the feeling was the same when we left, when we ran away from that institution.

Me and Nine had nowhere to go, we didn't have a home. We couldn't turn back or else we'd die. Nine wouldn't agree now but deep down, he would say yes to this.

Those kids died because they gave up, they had no reason to live. The resonance between Lisa and them begins to shape up my mind.

I always believed there was something mystical, something magical that can occur. It could even be humans themselves.

_Maybe an angel would come down and grace us, save us from the pain we endured back then._

Fate said otherwise.

We didn't have the power to change our future.

Lisa must have the same wish and is about to get rejected, head back into the lifestyle that's ruining her now.

The cars passed back and forth below the street, maybe driving home or to a life they're already accepted by.

...

No.

Soon I couldn't think of any alternatives. My decision was final from there on. I didn't have the power back then.

**But I do now.**

"Lisa" I murmur, leaving the fence I've been leaning against and walk away. I made up my mind, I don't care about the future, only what happens at this very moment**.**

"You won't have to suffer anymore."

I pull my keys out of my pocket, nearing my motorcycle parked close.

**"If no one else will, then I'll be the one to grant your wish."**

My resolve Once it was ready, the engine roared as I rush to find her.

The two officers were surprised as I passed them. Right, fate tried to pull her back into the rules she hates and wants to get way from.

I turn back towards their direction, smiling over to Lisa.

Surprised wouldn't be the right word to describe her expression. The hope She ran over, away from the police and got on the back. I lowered my head and sped off.

It might be selfish of me to do this, and not think of what will happen later. I'm ignoring Nine, the plan and our reason for living this long...

But, I'm doing something no else could do in the past for us.

_Be the Angel to whisk us away from our terrible lives._


	5. Phantom

**Have a Great Halloween Everyone!**

* * *

><p>Nine.<p>

I can't help but recall him, reminiscing the small moments we played games. Hide and Seek, Tag, Chess. Very childish games at the time. I relish them. The immature challenges we waged against one another bring fond memories, even through the thundering noise of the Airplane's turbines

He always defeated me. Maybe he got higher levels of concentration in that facility, or perhaps he was a prodigy before hand. No matter how many moves I played, he was one step ahead of me.

Until now.

I flick the handle of the nail brush against my index finger, leaving a hue of rose in its wake. Flexing my wrist, I admire my work and shortly drift my attention off to the side, gazing past the window where all that's visible are clouds. A sunny day but I can't help but smile to myself, knowing the opposite will arrive.

Those two boys are still alive despite running away from that institution.

My intuition gave hope that they survived. And what a fitting stage to reunite with them.

Resorting to bombing Government owned property and gradually create a media buzz. The buzz loud enough to catch the FBI's ears and then the file was brought upon my desk.

I wouldn't have to make much of an effort to be assigned on this investigation. My skills essential to what these two boys who progressed rapidly from the experimental drugs. Hacking, crafting bombs to be detonated from a single phone call, if what the bomb that's been deactivated from the shrine gave clues.

If such is the result, then a little magnetic interference across all phone carriers shall be a great plug to the next attack. I've spent every day for three years with them, I know how they'll respond.

America has one interest in this entire investigation. What exactly Sphinx stole from Aomori. A refined amount of plutonium stolen. Or was it?

"You seem to be in a good mood."

I haven't even realized I was smiling to myself.

Clarence, my assistant and coworker sat parallel to my seat.

Hmph, why wouldn't I be happy? A case regarding terrorists wouldn't have been picked up by America had Japan not requested help. However, what drew me in was those videos indicating their attacks. Made certain they were the same boys back then.

I answer with half interest to his remark.

"Of course I am." My smile shines through the translucent reflection on the window, never glancing back at the American.

All this time, I've been given orders, sent around and under the whim of those above me. First Japan and now the USA. They whisked me away and destroyed any chance of experiencing a normal childhood. I'm seventeen, working in the NEST division. On the surface that is.

I'm being treated no differently than when I was a kid, albeit, with more freedom. In spite of this, I found a reason to be excited, a reaction I haven't had since playing against Nine.

"And why is that? I've been working besides you for months and never seen a smile until now."

A light laugh left me, one I haven't had in years.

"Because" I began, turning my head to face Clarence.

"I'm having a reunion."


End file.
